Triple's Thoughts
by The Lovely Psyche
Summary: Triple wasn't always Triple. She had been Andrea once, a girl with friends, a girl with a life, a girl with a personality. Now, she was…..what? A ballerina-robot? A short one-shot on Triple. Give it a chance?


**A short one-shot on Triple. What her side of the story was. I personally think this is complete crap...but give it a shot? Don't flame me. If it's complete trash...sorry. **

* * *

><p><strong>Triple's Thoughts<strong>

Triple wasn't always Triple. She had been Andrea once, a girl with friends, a girl with a life, a girl with a personality. Now, she was…..what? A ballerina-robot? A ballerina-robot has-been.

Her aPod lay besides her on the seat of the PAP. Its screen was blank and black. Nothing but a broken iTouch with shiny gold glitter over it. Dead, just like Triple's entire life.

Alpha Academy was never about talent, it was never about leadership. If it was, Triple would have never been expelled before those airheaded bun-heads that trailed after Skye Hamilton like lost puppies. They didn't know anything. The Jackie O's? Boy crazy. That summed it up.

Talent? She had that. She worked for it. But it wasn't enough.

_Why?_

Why was it a bad thing to follow the rules? Triple was raised to do what she was told. Being good, persevering, patience. Those were supposed to make her succeed. No. Look at Skye Hamilton. She ditched class. She flirted with _two_ of Shira's sons. That slut. And, she would become the winner. Triple knew that. It was always girls like her who got their way. Girls that did anything, and got everything. They were what they called "_winners"_. What a joke.

She was strong, she didn't go after boys. They didn't break her heart. Allie A lied, lied, lied and lied some more. Look at her. She has a perfect Brazille boy, a perfect acting career, a chance to become alpha. All because of….what? Oh yeah. She cried over a boy, dyed her hair and lied her way through Alpha Academy. Because in Shira's view and everyone else's, that was what made someone an alpha.

Charlie? Triple had just a shred of respect for the girl. She was smart. But again, she had Shira's favoritism. At least Charlie was _somebody _in Shira's little island. Triple doubted if Shira even knew her name.

_Why?_

Triple was never mean. She was never a snob. All she wanted was to finally succeed at something. She didn't need to giggle with other girls to do that. She worked _hard_ at dance. Didn't Shira see her working her muscles for hours? Didn't Shira know that she sacrificed her social life for a chance to shine? No, Shira didn't know. And she didn't care. Because the blonde, beautiful ballerina had beaten Triple without snapping a single leg muscle.

_Why? _

Triple had been ten times the dancer Skye was. Skye flaunted her hair, her looks, her flashiness. She played around, she was _never_ focused. Skye was given everything, why did Shira have to give her the alpha spot? Skye got away with everything. Karma was a lie. Karma didn't exist. The cruise? It was Skye's fault, she deserved the blame. And who could blame Triple, she had never gotten into trouble. She had never lied to get out of trouble. She simply…..panicked. And Skye _did _deserved to get expelled. But she didn't. Triple did.

_Why?_

Her mother always told her that whatever she did, she would become great at it. She would work hard, prove herself and become better than any other. Too bad, her mother wasn't here to tell her that anymore. Her mother had given up years ago, when found on the kitchen floor with five extra bottles of white pills that shouldn't have been in the house in the first place.

_Never give up_.

_But you did!_

_You have a chance._

_No. _

Triple, no – Andrea. Triple was gone, now. The girl who had been named a Triple Threat, who had been at the top, who had been a model, a dancer and an actress was reduced to a nothing. Modantress. What a joke.

She swallowed and looked at the window. It was raining. It had been, ever since the plane lifted off the sparkling island.

She wasn't strong, she wasn't perfect, she wasn't untouchable. She wasn't an _alpha_.

A raindrop slid down the window. A tear mirrored it on her own cheek. For the first time in seven years, Andrea let herself cry silently in the small lonely plane.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be nice. I'd appreciate it a lot (: Especially since I have zero confidence in this. I'm just sticking it out there, and hoping that someone would give it a chance :D <strong>

**Yeah the sentences are short. They're choppy, but they're kinda meant to be that way. **

**-The Lovely Psyche**


End file.
